


Scorching

by TheLastShadow



Series: Beauty and Her Beasts [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Body Worship, F/M, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost screamed when she felt his fingers trace the edges of her heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorching

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, this has the shapeshifting and bestiality tags but only because Volga is technically a dragon. Volga won’t be a full dragon while the sex happens and will remain _mostly_ human. The last thing I want is to ruin a fic midway for someone who isn’t into this type of thing.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I totally have the hots for the dragon knight.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Un-beta’d

Malon let out a squeak when Volga’s tongue swept across her stomach and continued downward. She shuddered when his three clawed hand tightened on her right hip. She trembled as his rough tongue continued its journey before teeth scraped over her skin. She felt more than saw a thumb brush teasingly at the down of her womanhood. It was too much and she bucked. His amused chuckle caused her to flush.

“You don’t have-,” Malon almost choked. She almost screamed when she felt his fingers trace the edges of her heat.

Volga’s deep voice whispered, “But I want to.”

She felt him mouth her opening just as one finger slipped past her folds. Her grip on his hair tightened when she felt Volga’s mouth latch on to her sex as he added another digit. He sucked the small bundle of nerves slowly, almost in sync with the fingers pumping into her. He hooked his fingers just _so_ until it made her beg.

“Please!”

Volga moved forward, down and up, to lift Malon’s leg over his shoulder in an effort to steady her. Carefully, he adjusted her to avoid having her skin getting caught on his shoulder armor. He almost grinned in triumph when she whined in need.

Volga purred lightly as he took in her debauched state. He groaned as he stared up from his kneeling position. From this point he received an excellent view of the red head’s voluptuous breasts and open panting mouth. The insistent tugs to his hair sent tremors of pleasure down to his groin causing him to hiss. It was starting to become tight under his armor.

A growl of want escaped his throat before he could reign back his animal instinct to claim her. Volga shook his head, intent on keeping his focus on the woman at his mercy. Volga kept a steady pace, unwilling to have her come so quickly. His tongue quivered before it became serpentine like. His half lidded eyes met hers and he sighed at the thought of tasting her. He flicked the long appendage around his fingers to tease her. Afterwards, if she was willing, he’d show her the true skill of a dragon knight.

Malon blushed fiercely as she watched Volga’s tongue join the two digits already inside her. She bucked unable to control herself from grinding against his open mouth to relieve herself. She thought she heard Volga moan as she rode through her climax.

Volga pulled away.

He removed her leg from his shoulder, smirking when she lurched sideways on unsteady legs. The knight stood, transformed hand still gripping her waist, to stare down at her unfocused eyes. He would be lying if he said he still had no interest in humans. Especially, when the one before him reacted so vocally to his touch. He drew forward letting his lips brush across her bare shoulder and up her neck.

“Do you wish to continue?”


End file.
